


Play Date

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Deception, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dramatic, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Sad, Unrequited Love, french kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't give a fuck about you anywaysWhoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?You never share your toys or communicateI guess I'm just a play date to youThis story was originally posted on my tumblr 5/27/2020
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 9





	Play Date

Dom leaned in close and placed a quick kiss on Adam's lips before pulling away to contuine the song. 

Everytime they kissed onstage Dom would get butterflies in his tummy and his heart would do flip flops deep down he loved the guitarist more than anything else in the world.

Some might dismiss their onstage interactions as nothing more than an act but to Dom they were so much more.

If only Adam felt the same way Dom thought to himself. One night after a show he approached Adam and tried to ask him to hang out someplace nice.

Adam just ignored him and decided to go to a bar and get stupid drunk again.

Dom was sick and tired of giving all of himself to Adam getting nothing in return so he finaly let all his pent up anger out. "Fine blow me off I dont give a fuck about you any ways,"Dom shouted. 

Adam turned twards him with a look of shock on his face "Dom what are you saying I thought we were friends,"Adam spoke.

"Ya thats just it friends, every night when we kiss I feel like I am on cloud 9 but then after the show you just blow me off and I am sick of it,"he yelled.

"I had no idea that you felt that way I am so sorry,"Adam apologized.

"Ya but sorry wont fix it, you always act so aloof and rarely communicate with me you have no idea how I truly feel,"Dom sobbed.

"Well then since we are here why dont you tell me," Adam spoke softly.

Dom sighed he had to tell Adam the truth no matter the cost "I love you,"he mumbled under his breath.

Adam was shocked "you love me,"he stammred. "Yes I fuckn love you more than anything,"Dom choked out inbetween tears.

Adam had nothing to say he knew that he could never return Doms feelings but he didnt want to hurt him so he just lied.

"I love you to,"Adam said with a weak smile. Well I guess that realy was not a complete lie Adam loved Dom as a friend but not in the way that Dom loved him.

Dom stoped crying and threw his arms around the older man pulling him into a rough kiss.

"I thought you never would feel the same,"the younger man wimpred as he drew back from the kiss.

Adam smiled as Dom leaned in for another kiss this time he sliped his tounge into Adam's mouth giving him a sloppy french kiss.

Even though Adam was partaly lying about his feelings twards Dom he realy enjoyed the kiss the younger man's lips were so full and soft he just couldnt get enough.

"Why dont we get outta here,"Adam asked as he took Dom's hand.

In that moment Dom felt like all was right with the world his one true love had returnd his feelings and now they were holding hands Dom felt like a giddy school boy he was so in love. 

Adam didnt know how long he could keep up this charade he would have to tell Dom the truth soon but for now this is what he had to do.


End file.
